


Strawberry Wine

by wingedwitch



Category: Charmed, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Bisexual Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, First Time, Lesbian Character, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Smut, Strap-On, Tit Sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie and Elena's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Taste of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title a reference to the song by Deana Carter, which is about a first love. It just seemed right.

As soon as the door shuts, Billie knew this is it. Elena’s lips press so fiercely to her own she tingles, especially between her legs. She finds herself shivering in the heat of summer as Elena gropes her breasts through her shirt, squeezing and rubbing, pinching to find hardening nipples through thin cotton. Billie moans into her girlfriend’s mouth as the brunette pushes her back, clinging to the back of Elena’s own shirt until her back hits the wall. Her hands find those wavy brown locks just before they break for air.

“Elena, I want—”

“I know,” she interrupts, panting hard as she reaches up to stroke Billie’s face. “Me too.”

The women smile at each other, Billie leaning in to kiss Elena again, then taking her hands to lead Elena toward her own bed, the blonde not taking her eyes off the brunette. She licks her lips, nervous. This would be their first time, both with each other, and another woman. She thinks Elena must be a little nervous too, the way she bites her lip. That, or she’s just as aroused Billie is.

Elena kisses her again, sloppy and open, once, twice, three times, sliding her hands up and taking Billie’s shirt along with it. She easily unhooks her bra as she presses against the blonde, sending her tumbling back onto the bed. Elena straddles her, the skirt of her dress fanning out over Billie’s hips. The brunette tugs at the straps of the bra to remove it and tosses it to parts unknown, taking in a deep breath as she looks down at the other girl’s naked breasts.

“Wow…”

Billie’s cheeks flush. “Yeah?”

Elena smiles down at her girlfriend. “Yeah.”

The witch giggles quietly, and Elena’s smile spreads, then she reaches out. Her fingers trace along the outer curve of each breast, her thumb following suit on the other side before passing them over her erect nipples. Billie presses her lips together to muffle a moan, which only encourages Elena. Her thumbs rub the pink nubs in circles while she enjoys the witch’s little moans and squirming.

“Don’t I get to see yours?” Billie asks quietly.

Elena bites her lip for a moment, then pulls her sundress over her head, tossing it on the floor with Billie’s shirt. She smirks down at the blonde as she reaches behind her to unhook her bra. “You realize this means you have to lose the shorts.”

Billie finds herself smirking back, any embarrassment she should feel melting away with her excitement. “I think I can manage that.” She kicks off her sandals as she unbuttons, then slides the shorts down her legs as quickly as she can. She notices Elena has her bra undone, and riding herself of her own shoes, but she’s kept it on. The witch leans forward to grab a strap and tug it down.

Elena catches her hand with a giggle. “You’re so eager.” The laughter dies down quickly, but the smile stays. “I like it.”

Billie’s cheeks burn, but she grins, her eyes closing briefly before she focuses on the strap. “Can I?”

Billie feels a warm rush between her legs when she looks up, seeing the playful smirk on her girlfriend’s face and the spark in her eyes. Elena drops her hand, not saying a word. The blonde bites her lip, then gently tugs the straps down. After Elena’s bra is tossed away, Billie can’t help herself. She covers a nipple with her mouth, licking up all the way to the tip before starting to suck.

She hears Elena moan, and what’s left of her shyness melts away. She sucks a bit harder, lifting her other hand to twist and tug at the other nipple.

“God, Billie,” Elena whispers. “I can’t believe you’ve never done this before.”

Billie chuckles warmly, stopping only to mumble an answer against her skin. “You must be really wet, then.”

Elena takes Billie’s hand from her breast, guiding it down her own belly as she dips her head to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

Billie feels another warm rush between her legs as her hand sildes lower, guided by Elena. Elena lets go at the band of her panties, tangling her fingers into her girlfriend's golden locks. The witch lets her fingers brush the soft cotton fabric, listening as the brunette's breath catches in the back of her throat. Billie rests her hand and Elena's thigh, pressing her thumb gently against her panties.

"Ah!" Elena cries as the thumb works against her clit, rubbing up and down, circling, all while Billie continues to suck her tit. Bille grins when she feels her girlfriend grin against her hand, clearly wanting more than just a little friction through the cloth still there.

The witch wraps her arms around the girl's waist, tight enough to lift her and lay her across the bed. Billie stands at the edge, biting her lip as she hooks her fingers under the band of Elena's panties to tug them down her legs. She stares down into Elena's lust-filled eyes, aware of the rise and fall of her girlfriend's breasts, how aroused she is by what Billie does.

As soon as Elena's panties are off, Billie kisses down her leg, lowering herself to the floor as little by little she nears her destination. She watches the girl as she goes down, listening to the little noises of pleasure she makes, the moan that comes from her mouth as the blonde scraps her teeth across her inner thigh. She was getting wetter by the moment, and no doubt her girlfriend was, too.

By the time she was there, Billie wasn't interested in taking it slow.

She gave Elena's pussy one good, long lick before focusing on her clit, swirling and sucking while still keeping a sharp ear on all those little — and big — sounds coming out of her girlfriend.

"OH! Oh god, Billie." The blonde felt a hand grabbing her hair, guiding her closer, holding her their while Elena rocked her hips against her face. "Oh my god. Oh god, that's so good. Yes!"

Billie managed to shift down, to push her tongue into Elena.

"Mmm!" Elena rocked her hips a little faster, rubbing her clit against Billie's nose in earnest. Billie took this as a signal to keep at it, keep licking, keep curling her tongue inside her partner until she tires.

Eventually, Billie's mouth returns to Elena's clit, producing a little whimper from the latter.

"Billie," the brunette moans, just before the blonde fills her with her fingers, one, then two, pumping them in and out of her cunt quickly. "Mmm! Yes!" Both of Elena's hands are in her hair now. "Don't stop! Billie, don't stop!"

Billie did exactly as she asked, curling her fingers up with every stroke, ejoying every moan, whimper, and groan she heard, especially as her cunt began clamping down. "Fuck!" she heard Elena shout. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck, Billie, oh FUCK!"

Once Elena was quiet, Billie removed her fingers, giving Elena's clit a kiss before pulling her mouth away.

Elena sat up, releasing Billie's hair, her smile both satisfied and playful.

"Your turn."


	2. Love Growing Wild

Billie gets up from her knees, and no sooner is she settled on the bed, Elena tugs off her panties, causing her to fall back onto her elbows.

"Who's eager now?" Billie pants, smirking at the brunette. She expects Elena to follow suit and go down on her, but instead Elena is searching through her dresser drawer. Rather than ask, Billie decides to wait and see.

She can't help the noise that comes from her mouth when Elena pulls out a double sided dildo, along with a harness. It's clear she's thought about this moment long before tonight.

Elena smirks at her. "You like, huh?"

Billie can't bring herself to answer, just nod, mouth agape, which only makes Elena's smirk bigger. She watches Elena as she readies herself, trying to keep her breathing steady. She watches when Elena lifts her leg, resting her foot on the bed while she slides one end of the dildo into her, moaning as she does it. The witch bites her lip to keep herself from moaning too.

As soon as Elena's set with both feet on the floor, she lets her eyes drift over her girlfriend's body.

"Think you can scoot back a little? Make room for me?"

Billie flips over long enough to crawl into place, leaving plenty of room for her partner. Elena soon follows, postioning herself over the witch, guiding the dildo to her entrance.

"Ready?"

Billie nods her head, spreading her legs a little wider. Elena rocks her hips slowly forward, moaning as she does, as Billie moans at the feeling of the dildo gliding into her.

"Good?"

All Billie can do is hum her approval.

Elena settles into a slow, steady rock, and Billie matches her, leaning her head back as she enjoys the moment. The brunette takes this opportunity to kiss down her neck, then down her chest, ending with her teeth tugging at Billie's nipple.

"Mmm!" The witch presses her lips together as Elena starts to suck, trying to keep the moans in, though they continue as muffled hums. It doesn't take long for Elena to figure out what's happening. When she does, she removes her mouth from her girlfriend's tit and lifts her head to look into her eyes.

"Don't," she whispers. "Moan for me." Elean rocks her hips a little harder, a little faster, and Bille gives her what she wants. "That's it." Again she increases her pace, moaning a little herself. "I wanna hear you."

"Elena!"

Elena covers Billie's mouth with a moan for a short-lived but passionate kiss.

" _God_ , you're so hot."

Billie whimpers. "Faster, Elena. Please? Just a little faster." Elena moans in response and gives her what she wants. "Oh god. Oh god, Elena. Oh god! Mmm!"

"Fuck!"

Elena's swearing makes her lose it. Billie's back arches, her eyes wide, pussy squeezing the dildo inside her. "Ah! Oh! Oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god! Oh god, ELENA! AH!"

Somewhere along the way she became aware of more swearing from Elena, which only made the orgasm that much better.

The two pant for breath, looking into each others eyes for a moment or two before the brunette leans down for a kiss. As soon as that's done, she pulls out and quickly rids herself of dildo and harness before returning to her lovers arms.

Elena smiles down at Billie. "Well, that was fun."

Both girls laugh at the understatement of the week. "Is that all you have to say after the amazing orgasm I gave you?"

Elena smirks. "It was good for a first try."

Billie's jaw drops, but soon becomes an amused smile. "That's not funny!"

"It's a little funny."

The blonde shakes her head, rolling her eyes a little. "It's okay, I still love you."

Elena's smirk softens. "I love you, too." She leans down again to kiss her again, long and tender, before rolling off to the side.

Billie cuddles up to her, and the two enjoy a quiet moment together.

At least until Billie breaks the silence with an important observation.

"We should probably get dressed before your roomates get home." A pause. "How'd you get a bed this big, anyway?"

"Caroline compelled us the best room on campus."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't worry. She and Bonnie know it's date night, and since we've been on more than three —"

"She figures better to steer clear."

Elena presses her lips together. "Yeah."

Billie nods, licking her lips. "So what you're telling me is, they'll be gone 'til morning."

Elena's smirk returns. "Are you suggesting something, Ms. Jenkins?"

Billie smirks back. "Maybe."

The brunette leans a little closer. "Maybe I'll give it to you, if you tell me what it is."

Billie's breath catches in her throat. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
